


Thoughts on "Day of the Dove"  (S3:E7)

by madeofmydreams



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, This is not a story but I've got no real life trekkie friends.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeofmydreams/pseuds/madeofmydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've got no real life Trekkie friends so please read this and comment if you noticed it in the original series or if you also think its cute. =D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts on "Day of the Dove"  (S3:E7)

'An entity traps the Enterprise crew and the crew of a disabled Klingon battle cruiser in an unending war aboard the enterprise.'- Netflix' teaser. When the Klingons were beamed aboard the Enterprise, the Klingon Captain Kang introduces a Klingon lady to Capitan Kirk and Commander Spock as, "My wife Mara and Science Officer." Cut to a shot of Jim and Spock standing similarly close together... I can't stop grinning, the parallel there is just too adorable!


End file.
